One Little Mistake
by Suffering Angel
Summary: Trowa made the worse mistake ever. Now, Quatre finds comfort in Wufei's arms. Duo and Heero see Trowa's pain and try to play matchmakers... but does Quatre really want to be saved? Oct 30th - update
1. Prologue

I don't own GW.

**_One Little Mistake_**

**__**

_Prologue_

__

Anxiety ran through the young man's veins as the thought kept repeating itself over and over in his head. Finally, he was ready. And he was going to tell it to his lover. He was ready. Today was the day, he decided. The day they'd take their relationship a step up. The day they'd…

"AAAAAH!"

"WOAH!"

Both Wufei and Quatre jumped back when the Chinese gently tapped the Arab's shoulder, snapping him from very deep thoughts.

"Don't, don't do that again!"

Quatre said, clutching his chest. Wufei raised an eyebrow.

"Just wanted to get to the cupboard."

With a blink, the blond realized he was leaning against the sink under said cupboard.

"So, sorry. Here you go."

He said, stepping away.

"Are you all right?"

"Su, sure! Why, why're you asking?"

Wufei merely shook his head and extracted the cookie jar from the cabinet.

"Want one?"

Shaking, Quatre took a cookie and began nibbling on it nervously. Wufei filled himself a small plate and was about to leave when Quatre called him back.

"Say, Wufei… Did you sleep with Duo?"

Had Wufei been anyone else, the plate would've hit the floor.

"Wha, what?!"

He stammered, turning to glare at Quatre. The Arab continued nibbling on his cookie, as though to hide behind it.

"You know, when you were together those months ago. Did you do it?"

A blushing Wufei; a sight to remember.

"None of your damned business."

The blush now mirrored itself on Quatre's face as he kept watching his hand the cookie now gone.

"You know what, forget it."

He tried to escape, yet the Chinese blocked his way.

"No, I want to know what that was supposed to mean, Winner!"

Both were now flushed red.

"Nothing. It meant nothing."

"So my love life, or lack thereof, is nothing to you? After all, you did ask…"

Quatre's eyes widened at the tone of Wufei's voice. The question just came out, he had no intention of hurting his friend.

"No! No, that's not what I meant at all!"

"Then what _did_ you mean?"

"I… I donno!"

The two shouting at each other caused Heero to look up from his laptop, however, seeing as it calmed down, he returned to typing. Wufei's voice dropped to a dangerous hiss.

"You damn well know, otherwise you wouldn't have asked. That suits Maxwell. Not you."

Quatre wished he actually heard that touch of concern. If not, he was about to find out just how sharp Wufei kept his katana.

"Look, I'm sorry. Slip of the tongue. Got a low on my mind."

"Why not go stomp something with your Gundam? Always works for me."

The blond was about to escape when Wufei called after him.

"I'll let you off the hook, because it really seems like you're bothered. But try it again, Winner, and you'll find yourself on the sole of my Gundam's shoe."

"So you _did_ sleep with Duo!"

Ok, Quatre admitted to himself; that was stupid. But he didn't sleep well, found out they were out of coffee, and he did have a lot on his mind. So sure, he deserved having cookies thrown at him as he ran out of the room; it was fun.

The broken sounds of a violin rang through the almost empty house when Duo came in.

"Oy, Quatre! I didn't know you had a cat!"

The blond stopped playing and blinked at him.

"I don't have a cat."  
"Of course now, you just killed it!"

The braided pilot searched the fridge until he found a can of coke and settled down on the couch."

"Wouldn't cold things make your headache worse?"

"Yes."

"Ok"

The two remained silent until Duo finished his drink and looked at Quatre with a raised eyebrow.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah… I mean no!"

Duo looked at his friend with a rather cynical expression.

"Right. That's why your violin sounds like Wufei in the opera."

A blink.

"Wufei sings opera?"

He got a shrug in return.

"Donno. But wouldn't that be scary?"

Duo chuckled, then frowned at the lack of reaction he was getting.

"Ok now. What's wrong?"

With a sigh that made his friend more worried, Quatre placed his violin back in its case and sat down on the armchair near the couch Duo was lying on.

"So, what's wrong?"

"Mind if I ask you something personal?"

"Sure. What's up? Wait…"

He cut Quatre off even before he had the chance to speak.

"Is it something with Trowa? Did he hurt you? Did he say anything? He didn't…"

The rambling ceased when Quatre placed his hand on Duo's mouth. Sure, Duo was tired and wanted to help, but Quatre was already losing his mind. He didn't need Duo to help him there.

"No. Nothing like that."

Duo relaxed a bit, but there was still something wrong. It's easy to tell with Quatre. It's either he's smiling even the least bit, or something's wrong. Now he was frowning.

"Duo… how do you know when… you know."

The braided one tilted his head.

"Know what?"

"You know."  
"Know what?"

"You know."

"No, I don't."

Duo couldn't help raise an eyebrow at Quatre's blush.

"You know what, sorry I even bothered you. You should get your rest."

He turned to leave, but Duo was far too worried. And there was only one thing that could get Quatre that flushed. Duo smirked as he called the boy back.

"Quatre, listen. Whatever you're gonna do, it'll be ok. Just don't rush into things. Oh, and about the thing, I… use something. It hurts like hell otherwise."  
"DUO!"

"Going to sleep, going to goddamn sleep!"

Everything was ready. The room, the bed, even the… lotion, Duo recommended. He was mentally ready… or mentally unstable, it seemed, as worry, excitement, and fear made a total mess in his head. Quatre couldn't help feeling all of those. After all, he _was_ going to… you know…

The doorknob turned lightly, signaling that it was 'show time'. No more time to beat himself up over it. No more time being scared. He loved Trowa, that was all that mattered. And he sure as hell was going to prove it…

Unless something was to go wrong.


	2. Troubles in Paradise

I don't own GW.

A/N: all couples were mentioned in the summary! Don't go after me with torches and sticks!

And a huge thanks to Sivy ^_^ without her, I don't wanna know where this fic might've been at. Probably no where, as I wouldn't have watched GW, but still…

**_One Little Mistake_**

****

_Chapter 1 – Troubles in __Paradise___

It was a quiet, peaceful night, filled with stars and a crescent moon. The lights of the safe house were all off, until suddenly, the light flickered on in one room, and that pretty much symbolized the end of the peace and the quiet. Shouts, yells, and a door slamming, some more shouts, more yells, and the front door opening and slamming shut.  And as suddenly as it began, it ended and silence returned. Chang Wufei looked up from his point on the tree stump at the noise. The new safe house was located in the middle of the country area, and the peaceful meadows and fields provided the perfect meditating place. However, that night proved to be rather noisy.

'Now what are they up to?'

Through the recent months, the Chinese boy had grown used to Duo and Heero's relationship. They'd argue a lot, yell at each other a lot, and, especially at night, scream the other's name. Thus, even though it disturbed him, the yelling did not surprise Wufei. But he was caught off guard, however, when the figure he saw walking aimlessly in his general direction proved to be neither aforementioned pilot. Instead, walking his way was the one he'd never expected storming out in the middle of the night over an argument.

"Quatre?"

Sure enough, the blond was walking aimlessly through the field, hands in pockets and look downcast. His clothes were ruffled, a complete out of character for the young Arabian. And, Wufei noted, the shirt he was wearing seemed painfully like Trowa's new one.

"Hey, Winner!"

Wufei called out, yet no response seemed to come his way. It wasn't like Quatre to ignore people… and the boy's body language was far too closed up and tensed for him to just be deep in thought. Worry crept to his heart, though he discarded it as the wind suddenly picking up. Nonetheless, he stood up and began walking towards his friend, calling him again.

"Yo, Winner!"

Still no response. Wufei picked up his pace and half sprinted towards the blond. Reaching out, he grabbed Quatre's arm, forcing the boy to stop in his tracks.

"Quatre, what…"

The half question was left hanging as Quatre turned around quickly, his hand connecting with Wufei's cheek. Wufei quickly ran all the slaps he'd been given in his life through his head. Nope, Quatre took the gold.

In the seconds that followed, Quatre's face managed to change from anger and pain to confusion and utter ignorance to realization, to guilt. Wufei had to admire the Arab's ability at changing such drastic expressions so quickly. Both still stood there, not moving, until Quatre's voice broke the silence.

"Wu, Wufei… do you, do you mind?"

His voice was wavering, trying to cover his inner turmoil. At first Wufei didn't understand what was said, until he felt Quatre try to free his arm from his hold.

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

They both stood there, and Quatre kept looking at the moon, the white orb's light allowing Wufei a better view of the blond's condition. His hair was a mess; his eyes were red and puffy; his cheeks were blush-red, and tear stricken. Whatever happened, he's been crying. And with a pang, Wufei noticed Quatre was crying still.

"Sorry."

Wufei blinked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"For slapping you. Sorry for…"

The Chinese shook his head.

"No worries. And from the looks of it, you have a good reason to do so. Care to share?"

Biting his lip, Quatre shook his head. Wufei offered his best comforting smile in return.

"No worries then. But it does seem serious."

His brows furrowed.

"I don't mean to intrude, but you do know it's Trowa's shirt you're wearing, don't you?"

A blink later, the shirt was discarded on the lawn, exposing Quatre's upper body to the wind, which seemed to be picking up again.

"Quatre, I don't know what's wrong with you, but this isn't the way you are, I know you and you aren't the type to sit and weep.... do something about this whether it's talking about it or beating the shit out of someone."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"There's always option number two, you know…"

"Wufei, stop it! I don't want to talk about this anymore! Whatever's going on between Trowa and I is our own business!"

As Quatre realized his mistake and looked away, all Wufei could do was nod. Both Quatre and Trowa were extremely private about their relationship, but as long as things seemed to go well, the other three pilots couldn't care less. Now, however, things seemed to have changed.

"This is exactly what I mean. You're not one to reply so hastily."

Quatre remained silent as he stared hard at the ground.

"Just… Do something. Promise me you'll talk about it, ok? Duo, Heero,  even that crazy onna, anyone, just get it out of your system. Heck, your violin for all its worth…"

Something in his gut told Wufei to keep Trowa out of the list.

"I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Good night, Wufei."

The Chinese boy was about to leave, when he sighed heavily and turned back to his friend. With one flowing motion his white long sleeved shirt was in his hand, offered to Quatre.

"You'll catch your death of a cold out here like this. Put it on."

For a minute, Wufei thought Quatre's blush deepened, before he took the shirt and put it on.

"Thank, Wufei."

"And remember, you promised!"

A slight smile crept to the Arab's lips at the concern in his friend's voice, even with the frown and the obvious harsh tone.

"Don't worry about me. Good night, Wufei."

The boy returned to the house, yet sleep escaped him. And it has done so until Quatre came back inside several hours later, once again in tears.

A/N: first chapter, and already both are shirtless! W00t! wait for next chappie!


	3. Stay Out of It

I don't own GW.    

**_One Little Mistake_**

**__**

_Chapter 2 – Stay Out of It_

__

The next morning, Wufei woke up rather late. From downstairs came the smell of bacon and eggs, obviously Duo's doing, and happy chatters were heard. He pushed himself up, groaning, and was caught by surprise at his lack of shirt.

"What the…"

'That's right. I gave my shirt to Quatre.'

Taking whatever was in reach, he slipped on a black t-shirt and went downstairs. Heero and Duo were heard loud and clear, happily teasing each other. Yes, Heero and teasing in the same sentence. It never ceased to amaze the Chinese boy.

"Good morning."

"Well, good morning, mister Chang!"

Duo was at the table, already eating. Heero just sat down next to him, giving the American a peck on the cheek. Quatre was sitting opposite of Duo, eating quietly.

"Isn't it a bit late for you to be up? Or did you stay up late meditating again?"

"None of your business, Maxwell."

The front door opened and grumbles were heard as Trowa came into the kitchen, carrying the shirt Quatre discarded the night before.

"Well, I see you found it after all."

No response came Duo's way. Wufei noted with a surprisingly heavy heart the glances Trowa and Quatre were sending each other's way, before Quatre returned to stare solely at his meal. The shirt was thrown in the laundry basket and Trowa went to get his own meal ready. He was about to sit down, but Wufei acted quickly and sat next to Quatre, forcing the green eyed youth to sit on the head of the table, as far away from the blond as possible under those circumstances. Blue eyes sent a grateful gaze at the Chinese, but if Wufei spotted it, he showed no such signs. Duo spotted the gesture and stared at the three, trying to asset what was going on with his friends when he felt a hand gently touch his knee. Looking at Heero, he heard his lover whisper softly:

"It's not polite to stare."

Duo blinked, and noticed that he has been staring. With a sheepish grin, he returned to his meal.

"So, care to tell what all the racked last night was about?"

Heero slapped his forehead at Duo's question while Trowa seemed to lose interest in the food. Quatre almost choked. Wufei kept his cook.

"You'd think you'd have learned to keep your mouth shut by now, Maxwell. Guess I was wrong."

"Hey, at least I care, unlike someone here!"

"If they want to tell us, they'll tell us. Now leave them alone."

"I will once either of them tells me so, ok, mister Chang, sir?"

"Fine. Ask them again then."

A blink.

"Ok. So, about last night then…"

Trowa kept his mouth shut or busy with food. Quatre simply cleared his dishes and walked out. The brunette was soon to follow suit.

"Well, I'll be."

"You should've left them alone."

This earned Wufei a glare.

"I don't get you, why do you even butt into this."

"Because."

A raised eyebrow.

"Because?"

"Because."

"Because."

"You butted in first. There, happy?"

Duo sighed and shook his head. Even in the middle of such a childish argument, Wufei kept his composure.

"Well. Fine by me."

"I've got to get going soon."

Heero said, breaking the glaring contest.

"What?! Where to?!"

"A mission."

"I'm going with you!"

The braided boy stood up, ready to spring upstairs to get ready.

"It's a solo mission. I'm going alone."

"Well, what am I supposed to do while you're away?!"

Duo shouted, his cheeks steadily becoming redder. Wufei toned the conversation/argument out, not wanting to butt into any more private business.

"Try not to worry too much. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."

"You always say that."

"And I mean it."

The two kissed, and Wufei had the decency to stare only at his now empty plate.

"You just come back in one piece, you hear?"

"…I'll do my best."

"Heero!"

Trowa passed through the field, his thoughts miles away. He looked up at the sound of a broken violin piece. He stood there for a while, watching Quatre try to play correctly, and fail miserably. Eventually Quatre gave up, and the violin was returned to its case. Standing up, he noticed his would be lover staring at him, and a frown crossed the blond's face.

"You usually play much better. What happened?"

"You of all people should ask?"

There was a tensed silenced after this, which ended with Quatre heading back to the house.

"I'm sorry."

Footsteps ceased and a heavy sigh seemed to fill the air.

"It's a bit too late for that, isn't it?"

"You just stormed out. What was I supposed to do?"

"I donno, not do it in the first place?!"

"You'd have done the same thing…"

A cold, cynical laughter.

"First thing- I wouldn't. Second thing- I didn't. I didn't, Trowa, I didn't! You did!"

They both heard the front door open and turned to see Wufei head their way. He stopped when he saw the two of them and felt the tension in the air. Trowa turned back to the blond.

"We need more privacy. Let's go have a walk."

"…You know what? I don't feel like it."

Taking his violin case, the Arab half stomped back. He was about to go in when Wufei grabbed his arm.

"What is it?"

The tone was friendlier than it was several seconds ago, yet still held great annoyance.

"There's a new punching bag in the basement, if you feel like punching something to oblivion."

A bitter chuckle was the response. The Chinese walked into the field again under Trowa's gaze. Or rather, glare.

"What was that all about, Chang?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Barton?"

"None of your business."

There was a definite protective tone in his voice, which only served to fuel Wufei's stubbornness.

"Whatever it is it's affecting both of you. If we go on a mission together, I put my life in your hands. Therefore, it is my business."

It earned him a glare. Another, that is.

"Don't worry. I'll watch your back."

"Not if you get your guard down and get yourself killed. Such weakness doesn't belong on the battlefield."

"I care about my abilities. You care about yours."

"Whatever, just make sure you end it soon."

Having nothing more to say, Wufei turned towards the house and was about to leave.

"I want you to stay away from Quatre."

That stopped the Chinese boy in his tracks.

"You heard me, Chang."

Wufei's eyes narrowed dangerously at that.

"I don't like being pushed, Barton."

"I'm not pushing. I'm telling you. Stay away from him."

"If he wants me to, I will. Until then…"

"Why on Earth are you even interested in it? It doesn't suit you at all?"

Trowa said with suspicious curiosity. Wufei felt his cheek get just a tad hotter, but that didn't break his composure.

"Well, someone should care. Since you obviously don't…"

"Stay out of it, Chang!"

"Bite me, Barton."

When Wufei walked in, leaving a somewhat enraged Trowa outside, he made a mental note to buy earplugs. He wasn't going to live through Quatre's current musical abilities.


	4. Talks With Duo

I don't own GW.

**_One Little Mistake_**

**__**

_Chapter 3 – Talks With Duo_

__

__

The atmosphere in the safe house wasn't all it was supposed to be, even considering it wasn't supposed to be all that. Heero was gone, which instantly put Duo in less than 100% cheerfulness. Quatre and Trowa still wouldn't look at each other without breaking into a fight, usually over nothing at all, just to let out some pent up frustration. And as for Wufei, he wasn't exactly known as Mr. Happy before, and certainly not then.

"I'm bored."

Duo announced from his spot on the sofa. Wufei was in the kitchen, making himself some dinner.

"Play with yourself, then."

Before the American could reply, the Chinese snapped at him, flushed.

"NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Oh, but I really wanna! Pretty please?!"

"Maxwell, I want to eat tonight, you know!"

"So what's up with Q and Tro, anyways, huh?"

Duo asked, suddenly getting serious, which angered Wufei even more.

"I mean, Quatre asked me about, you know, cough cough, wink wink, don't tell mom…"

"Did he ask you about me?"

Braid Boy blinked.

"No. Did he ask _you_ about _me_?"

"…yes."

And at that moment, Wufei cursed the fact he tried to be as truthful and honorable as he could.

"Really?! Well, what, I mean, what did you say?"

"That it was none of his damned business."

Duo's enthusiasm died out rather painfully.

"Oh. Well, still. What's up with him and Trowa? Obviously something went wrong."

"I suppose."

"I bet they forgot to use something. Dammit, I told them to use something!"

Wufei rolled his eyes at the thought.

"I don't suppose that's the case, Maxwell."

"Well, why not?"

Obviously, Wufei's disagreement with him annoyed the American.

"Because neither Trowa nor Quatre are as foolish enough to either fight over _that_, or forget it in the first place. In other words, they're not you."

The response was a trademark grin.

"I knew you still loved me."

"Shut up."

"But seriously now."

"How should I know?"

Quatre chose that moment to come into the living room and sat down, flipping through the TV channels. Wufei returned to his meal, yet kept his attention to the conversation he knew would ensue, one sided as it might be. And soon enough, it did.

"So…"

"Don't go there, Duo. Please."

"Hey, I'm worried about you, 's all."

"Don't be. I'm fine."

"Your violin says otherwise."

The blond tried to shrug carelessly. It failed miserably.

"Quatre, look, we just want to help."

The blond raised an eyebrow.

"'We'?"

"Well, Hee-chan of course. And Wufei too. He may be grumpy, but he's really a marshmallow underneath."

The Chinese decided to let that one slip, and explain to Maxwell later on the difference between him and the fluffy white pink substance. For starters, god created him with hair. The other way around… ew…

"So you gonna tell me, or am I going to have to beat it out of ya?"

"You know I can put up a good fight."

There was no humor in that statement.

"Look, Q, I'm just worried about ya."

"Don't be."

"I can't really well help it."

"Then try harder. Because I don't need your help."

"Q…"

"Look, it's my fault, I should handle it on my own. I really don't see any reason to dump it on any of you."

"I'm asking you to do so…"

"So I decline politely. Excuse me."

Quatre went back upstairs, leaving both remaining pilots to exchange worried looks.

"Quatre, Trowa and self guilt. Now where did I see that one before?"

"This is becoming more and more disturbing."

Wufei said calmly, not allowing himself to think of what caused the last time those three were connected.

"Tell me about it. And I'm gonna get to the bottom of it, so help me…"

"Don't."

"Excuse me?!"

The American looked at his friend suspiciously.

"You just miss Yuy. So you feel like you have to be involved in any kind of relationship, be it from the inside or the out. Therefore there is no possible honorable result from you interfering. You'd do well to leave them alone."

For a few moments, Duo was silent in shock… before he burst out laughing.

"Shrink is in! Do I have to pay you 5 cents now?" [*]

"What?"

"Wufei giving psychology seasons. I never thought I'd see the day…"

The laughter subsided, and a look of suppressed sadness covered Duo's face.

"…But you're right."

He added, since Wufei seemed ready to bite his head off… or his braid. Even worse.

"I guess I really do miss my Hee-chan. So I'm trying to force them into a relationship that'll resemble my own. Guess I want to have it, even if I am just a side viewer."

The Chinese got a distasteful look on his face.

"Not. Like. That."

Duo tried to remain serious, though the slightest of grins appeared on his lips.

"But they're not you and Yuy. Thankfully."

"Heh heh. Yeah. So, _you_'re gonna 'help' then?"

"Don't be absurd."

"Humph. Fine. Have it your way."

Wufei was about to walk off when Duo said the last remark for that evening.

"Just don't apply too tough a love, eh?"

Tough Love. Wufei. Duo had better start sleeping with one eye open. Or not. Sleeping with Heero Yuy sure had its advantages there. And all around, as well.


	5. Over Analyzing the Human Heart

I don't own GW.

**_One Little Mistake_**

**__**

_Chapter 4 – Over Analyzing the Human Heart_

__

__

Quatre sighed heavily as he laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling. How long ago was it that he was so full of hope? So full of excitement about being so deeply in love? Hours? Nah, couldn't be. It couldn't have changed so much so quickly. What happened, then?

He shut his eyes tightly. He knew very well what happened. Not why it happened. That was far beyond him. He thought he had everything ready. He thought he was right in assessing Trowa's feelings towards him. Damn being empathic!

But he was wrong. How could he have been so wrong?

Blue eyes snapped open suddenly. Trowa. Trowa was out the door. Hesitating. Almost knocking, then retreating his hand. But he was still there. There was a mixture of feelings… guilt, regret, concern, sadness, and slight frustration which caused the next mix- more frustration, anger, and annoyance… but he was still there. Contemplating what to do.

Should he approach the boy? Should he call out to him? Or should the first move be Trowa's? He was the one to come there, after all…

But maybe now he was waiting…

Quatre shut his eyes again. He was over analyzing. Or was he? There was never over analyzing Trowa; being together taught the blond that much. But stil…

"Quatre?"

A small sigh escaped the Arab's lips. So he didn't have to make the first move.

"Trowa."

Silence again ensued. It was obvious the boy behind the door wanted Quatre to say more. Instead, the blond threw the ball back to Trowa's court.

"Can I come in?"

"Why not?"

"The door's locked."

"Really? That's a shame."

He didn't get up. He didn't make an attempt to reach out. Not that Quatre didn't want to, mind you. But he had too clear an image of what happened the night before. He tried to swallow a tear that threatened to fall.

"Quatre, we need to talk."

"Well, I think we talked more than enough last night. Sure there's anything left to be said?"

Trowa was silent.

"Quatre, don't do this."

"I'm tired. Good night, Trowa."

"Quatre!"

The blond curled up in the blanket, trying to ignore the voice he loved so.

"Quatre, open the door!"

No response.

"…I'm sorry. I really am."

It annoyed Quatre, much to the blond's dismay.

"Sorry won't cut it, Trowa."

He whispered so the other boy couldn't hear.

"I love you, Quatre. You know that."

A declaration of love from Trowa. Quatre clenched his fists, gripping the sheets tightly.

"You love me. You just can't touch me."

Again, a whisper.

"Quatre, please open up! I really need to talk to you!"

There was urgency in his voice, which caused Quatre to sit up and stare at the door. He could sense Trowa's need to talk. But what could he possibly say to make things better? Sure, it was childish to hold a grudge. But every time the blond tried to run the conversation in his head, the feeling kept getting more and more bitter.

"…I don't feel like it."

The Arab boy half spat at the closed door, and he suddenly got a wave of hurt, before it was replaced with anger and more frustration.

"Well then. Good night, Quatre."

"Night, Trowa."

It was hard not to cry.

Morning came to find the atmosphere even worse than the day before. Wufei and Duo were already present when Quatre came in, an obviously forced smile on his face.

"Morning."

"Morning."

The Arab took some of the pancakes Duo made and sat down next to Wufei, glancing around rather nervously.

"Trowa left."

It was obvious Quatre relaxed, but he tensed as well at same time.

"Mission?"

"Yep."

"I see…"

It took Duo a whole five minutes before he broke his silence. Wufei was proud.

"So what was it about last night? Trowa giving a speech in front of your door?"

"I was asleep."

"You yelled at Trowa in your sleep?"

The brief pause in the blond's movements was enough to let on the boy had something to hide.

"Maybe you're hearing things."

"Doubt it."

A seemingly careless shrug. Both other pilots knew much better.

"Pass the syrup, please."

Wufei did as he was asked and took the opportunity to look into Quatre's eyes. His bands were all over the place, as though to provide a physical barrier. But he still got a glimpse. Blue orbs were worn out; tired; distressed. He needed help. Either that, or he needed Trowa.

"Let me know if you're going to play your violin today."

A blink.

"Why's that, Wufei?"

"So I know not to meditate."

A wince.

"It's gotten that bad?"

"Nope. Even worse."

Duo was kind enough to contribute.

"Well, excuse me for having a bad day."

"You never have bad days, Quatre. Just less good ones."

"Guess there's a first time for anything, eh?"

Wufei and Duo exchanged worried looks, but it was obvious they wouldn't be getting anything out of their friend.

"There's a new punching bag in the basement, if you like."

The Chinese found small relief in the fact Quatre was actually considering it.

"Really?! A new punching bag?! That's great! I can't wait to try it…"

Duo's enthusiastic outburst was cooled off by a glare from the Nataku pilot.

"But, of course, I have tons of… stuff, to do, so, all yours, Q!"

Quatre blinked, but both his friends resumed eating. He opted to do the same as they seemed to have dropped the subject. For now.

It was about noon when Quatre came down to the basement… and almost lost his head. Wufei blinked and put the katana away, blushing lightly.

"You know, we have a wide back yard. You could just…"

"No. No, I'm ok. My apologies, Winner."

"That's ok, I guess. Everything's still in one piece. I hope."

Quatre said, teasingly feeling for his face.

"I see. So…"

The Chinese boy kept a watchful eye on his friend as the blond started to lightly punch the bag.

"…You came to hit something?"

"I guess."

"Care to share?"

"You've been spending waaay too much time with Duo."

"Guilty as charged, I'm afraid."

Another punch, harder this time.

"You're getting soft, Chang."

He tilted his head only momentarily, and so, missed the bag coming back to hit him.

"Quatre!"

Wufei rushed to his side and could almost see the stars that went flying around Quatre's head.

"You ok?"

"I… I guess."

"Ok, up on your feet. Come on, up."

He helped the blond up until he balanced.

"Maybe I should help you."

Wufei stood behind the bag and held it firmly.

"Go on. Punch it."

Punch.

"You just ate, Winner. You can do better than this."

Punch.

"Come on, you're tickling it! Don't be a weak onna!"

Punch.

"That's better. Now I just almost felt it."

Punch.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots here. What did Barton do to you, anyways?"

This caused Quatre to start a series of punches, each stronger than the other.

"Oh, we're getting somewhere now! So what happened between you and your lover boy, huh?!"

The final punch sent Wufei backwards, and Quatre to his knees, his fists clenched, tears threatening to fall. He began muttering things which Wufei could only understand glimpses of.

"Should've known better." "Trowa." "Love me." "Not good enough…"

The Chinese kneeled next to his friend, placing a hand on Quatre's shoulder, which the Arab shook away. Something snapped in Wufei. Sure, Quatre was the emotional one of the five, you might say. But that wasn't like him. That wasn't him. This… weak being. This almost pathetic thing.

"Quatre, look at me."

Another incoherent sob.

"Quatre…"

Gently taking the blond's chin in his hand, Wufei turned Quatre's tearful face to stare into his calm expression.

"Look at me."

Eye contact was made, and the act that followed surprised both boys. Wufei leaned forward until their lips met. Quatre gasped in shock, yet he didn't push away. If anything, he leaned into it.

The two slowly broke apart after a few minutes, The blond blinking like mad.

"Wu, Wufei…"

"I don't want to see you like that, Quatre."

He said, wiping a tear from the other's face.

"I want to help you get strong again."

Speechless, shocked, scared… excited… Quatre nodded as he wrapped his arms around Wufei and buried his face in the Chinese boy's shoulder.

"Please help me."

"It'll be my pleasure."


	6. Coming Back to What?

I don't own GW.

A/N: thank you for all the kind reviews ^.^ they're what keeps me going.

**_One Little Mistake_**

**__**

_Chapter 5 – Coming back… to what?___

__

__

It was two weeks later before Heero came back, much to Duo's happiness and relief, and a week after that in which Trowa returned as well. It was obvious he had time to think, about a lot of things. Now he had to talk about them.

"Hey, Trowa! What's up, man?"

Duo, now back to his cheerful self, asked happily. Trowa managed to turn his lip an angle upwards in a smile.

"Duo. How're you?"

"Fine, fine. Your mission. Went well?"

"Yes. Have you seen Quatre?"

'Not beating around the bush, eh?'

The American thought gravely. To be honest, he wasn't sure what was going on between the only heir of the Winner family and the last trace of the Dragon Clan, but something was telling him Trowa wouldn't like it.

"Saw them going out the back door a while ago."

"Thanks."

And as Trowa went to follow, Duo couldn't help but sigh.

'I just hope you know what you've gotten yourself into, Chang.'

Still a little inlove with Wufei? Duo? Never!

The field was filled with the sweet sounds of violin, something that has slowly returned in the past three weeks. Quatre was happily playing, his bow and fingers practically flying over the strings, while Wufei was meditating nearby. He found out that soft playing actually helped him concentrate. And he had a lot on his mind. The reason just caught up with him.

"Glad to see you playing better."

The last note was broken, almost as though the music was afraid of what was about to happen.

"Tro, Trowa!"

"Quatre."

The blond found himself unable to move as the brunette approached him.

"I missed you."

"I…"

Quatre looked away, unable, or rather, unwilling to answer.

"Barton."

The scene as though froze when Wufei's voice came in. He stood next to Quatre, a bit between him and the acrobat. Green eyes narrowed behind brown bangs.

"Chang."

The Arab glanced between the two before pasting a smile.

"So, how was the mission?"

"It went fine."

Came the answer, though the glance never left the Chinese boy.

"When did you come back?"

"Just now."

"You sure took your time."

Wufei commented, rather calmly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Came the calm reply.

"I saw your mission file. You should've been back before Heero."

"Things got a bit complicated."

"I'm sure they did."

"If there's something you want to say, Chang, say it."

"I just might, you…"

"Please, don't fight!"

Quatre cried out, grabbing Wufei's arm. That act, and the way Wufei looked back at the blond, caused Trowa's heart to skip a beat.

"What's… exactly going on?"

He hoped he only imagined that touch of panic he heard in his voice. With a grim expression, Wufei wrapped an arm around Quatre's shoulders and held him close. The blond responded by blushing and snuggling closer.

"Quatre…"

Trowa just stood there, shocked.

"You have a problem, Barton?"

Wufei said in his usual stern tone, tightening his grip on Quatre's shoulders.

"…No. not at all."

The brunette turned to leave, and Quatre was hesitant for a while before prying himself from Wufei's hold and running after the retreating figure into the house. The Chinese watched him go, knowing that it was best. The two had too much to talk about.

"Trowa, wait up!"

The taller boy turned around, his expression blank, though his eyes were storming with emotions.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What for?"

Quatre bit his lip, taking a deep breath.

"About… well, you finding out this way, I guess."

"You guess."

Biting his lip again, the Arab ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know, I just… feel bad about this whole thing."

"Don't bee."

Storming blue eyes met with supposedly calm green ones.

"You had every right to do this."

"Tro…"

"No. We had that argument, and I was completely out of line, and then came this mission, and… Wufei was right. I took my time. I should've been here a lot earlier. But I wasn't. I took my time, I…"

"You were running away."

Quatre suggested silently.

"I was running away."

"Why? Trowa, we needed to talk. So why not come back, and…"

Hurt flashed on Trowa's face for an instant.

"Needed? Past tense?"

"That's not what I meant."

"That's what you said."

"But it's not like that, Trowa! Just…"

"Just what?"

By now Quatre was getting greatly annoyed. They used to understand each other perfectly, what happened to them?

"Just that we needed to talk…"

"But not now."

"…more than now, but we still do!"

The blond half yelled, trying his best not to jump at Trowa. But be it to kiss him or choke him, he has yet to decide.

"There's nothing to talk about. I made a mistake. You had every right to do what you did."

Guilt started to rip Quatre's heart.

"…You're not the only one to blame here. Why can't you see that?"

"Are you?"

"We both are."

"Do you want to work it out?"

There was no hope in Trowa's voice. Only plain nothingness.

"Is there really anything left to work on?"

Both turned to face Wufei as he walked towards them.

"Wufei…"

"Stay out of it, Chang."

"What, none of my business?"

"Damn right."

"Damn wrong, Barton."

Wufei hugged Quatre's waist, causing the blond to flush bright red.

"It's between Quatre and I, Wufei."

"I'd like to think Quatre is my business."

While the Arab felt like biting the Chinese's head off, Trowa looked down at his feet in shame.

"You're right. I'm sorry to have bothered you. I… hope we can still be friends, Quatre."

"Trowa…"

"Good day."

"Trowa!"

"Let him go."

Trowa left, and Wufei hugged Quatre closer. It bothered him, that the blond wouldn't cry in front of him. That sort of weakness turned out to be comforting. It meant that unlike most of the pilots, Quatre was still alive where it mattered most.

"Quatre, do you still love him?"

Blue eyes widened with shock and fear. And guilt. And just a touch of hope.

"Wu, Wufei!"

"Well, do you?"

His black eyes were calm and collected, just as his voice was.

"..I guess so."

"Do you still love me?"

The look on Quatre's face was that of obvious hurt and distress.

"You know so!"

"Then it's up to you to decide. It's up to you to…"

He never finished his sentence, as Quatre's lips met in a deep kiss.

"I want you."

They stood there, resting their foreheads against each other, gazing into the other's eyes.

"Come on. I don't want to think about…"

Now it was the blond's turn to be cut short by a kiss.

"…what was I saying?"

Wufei smirked, though he felt wrong about stopping his lover.

"Oh well. Come on, I have a new piece I want you to listen to."

"Lead the way, love, lead the way."

They left, Wufei giving one last glance up the stairs where Trowa disappeared.

'I just hope I'm doing what is just.'

After a few minutes, Duo's face popped from behind the sofa, beat red.

"Well, did you *pant* hear that, Hee-chan?"

Heero climb after him, his shirt missing, and a hicky decorating the right side of his neck.

"Hn."

"What a little mess. This just ain't right. We gotta make it right. Hee-chan, what do you think?"

"I think… you need to worry about that. Later."

And as 01 dragged 02 down, the subject was let off, and the only thought Duo managed came out in a ragged scream that made several birds nearby flee.

"OOOOOOOOOOOH HEEEEEEEE-CHAAAAAAAN!"


	7. Let the Games Begin

I don't own Gundam Wing.

A/N: well I'll be another old fic who got an update. Expect more of this on this fic as well as others. W00t.

* * *

**_One Little Mistake_**

**__**

_Chapter 6 – Let the games begin_

The sun was setting, filling the sky with orange, red and all in between. The tree stump which usually served as Wufei's meditating spot now provided him and Quatre a comforting spot with a view. They were both leant against the tree, resting on the grass, arms wrapped around each other.

"It's a beautiful view from here."

"Hn."

Quatre tilted his head with a sheepish grin.

"Hn? What, Heero's teaching you ho to talk?"

"Why ruin the moment with talking?"

He leant over and lightly kissed the blond.

"See my point?"

"Hn."

And they continued to sit there, the only break to the silence being Quatre's content sighs.

–

–

Trowa was sitting in the living room, as though watching the sunset, when Duo came in.

"Heya, buddy boy!"

He sat down next to the silent pilot, grinning from ear to ear.

"So how was the mission? Blew anything interesting up?"

No response.

"You come, took you long enough, you must have something special to tell me!"

Again, no response.

"Hello? Earth to Trowa."

The American waved his hand in front of Trowa's face, getting greatly annoyed.

"Answer me, or so help me…"

"What do you want, Duo?"

"It speaks!"

He jumped up and down in mock joy.

"So you're gonna tell me what happened three weeks ago, right?"

The brunette closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Go away, Duo."

"Please?"

"Forgive him."

Heero said as he entered the room, taking Duo's hand in his.

"He means well but he's just too much into it."

"It's ok."

Trowa said calmly, grateful for the save.

"Come on, Duo."

"But…"

He was dragged out of the room quite reluctantly.

"Hee-chan, why'd you do it?!"

The braided boy pouted rather cutely at his lover.

"Because you're going at it the wrong way. He won't tell you anything."

"Oh, how do you know?"

"He's not the type to talk."

Duo sighed, shaking his head.

"I just want to help him."

"So stop trying so damn hard."

"Excuse me?"

Heero gave his lover's hand a soft squeeze and locked eyes with him.

"It's still too fresh. Let them cool off first. Or at least…"

Violet eyes stared into midnight blue ones expectedly.

"…do it unnoticed."

The American couldn't help himself. He grinned.

"Hee-chan, you little naughty boy."

"I had a good teacher."

"I'm honored!"

"Come on, it's getting late. And it's my turn to make dinner again."

Duo's happy expression turned into a frown.

"Pout. Can't you just order take out?"

"I thought you liked my cooking."

"I do, but… I like tasting you better."

He said softly, pressing closer against Heero, causing the Japanese to smirk.

"Wait. Dinner first."

And he went to the kitchen, leaving his lover behind.

"Not fair!"

–

–

Quatre woke up the next day at the first ray of sunlight. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, smiling as he remembered last night. He and Wufei went star seeing, and he actually managed to cause the Chinese boy to chatter for a whole five minutes before he turned away, the slightest blush on his cheeks. Quatre laughed so hard the only way to stop him was to kiss him… which Wufei did only too happily.

With the memory dancing in his mind, the blond stood up to find a note under his door. He picked it up with shaking hands.

_Quatre__, I'm sorry, but I have to take a rain check on our date tonight. A mission came up. I will be back as soon as I can._

_Wufei___

A smile crept to the Arab's lips at the difference in the handwriting, indicating inner turmoil before the Chinese boy wrote his name. For the sake of him Wufei couldn't put in an informal ending, even though he obviously wanted to. Good enough for Quatre, and so, with a content sigh he leaned against the door… only to jump as though it was on fire.

Trowa.

Trowa was behind the door, leaning against it. He felt the mixture of emotions which was his ex-boyfriend slowly move away and his hand reached for the doorknob. Trowa stopped at the sound of the knob turning and waited anxiously. Quatre's face turned from a slightly pained expression to a thoughtful one, to a highly annoyed one. He left the doorknob and changed his clothes, feeling Trowa go farther away. Glancing at the note now placed on the night desk drove depressing thoughts out of his head as he went down for breakfast.

–

–

The battlefield was still in flames. Destroyed mobile suits were scattered all over the place. Wufei was observing the scene from Nataku's cockpit.

"Weaklings. Hardly worth my time."

He had half a mind to head back and returning the next day when a comm. Window opened, showing a face he found annoying most of the time.

"Hello, Wufei."

"Sally Po."

"Missed me?"

He answered by growling softly.

"Yeah, same here. Listen, I need to talk to you. Care to follow me? I think I might be able to help you on your mission."

He saw her Aeris fly off, and a frown crossed his face.

'Forgive me Quatre. It seems I'll be coming back a bit later.'

–

–

Quatre was staring out the window, a longing air to him. Heero wondered into the room silently, setting his laptop on the small desk.

"You know…"

He began, not looking up to check for a reacting. He got none.

"I got a message from Wufei."

There was a glance in his direction.

"What did he say? When is he coming back?"

The hope in his voice and on his face almost made Heero avoid answering. But he was the perfect soldier. So sometimes, that was a pain.

"He's not."

Quatre's face fell, and Heero suddenly got depressed.

"He said it'd probably take longer than he thought, and that you shouldn't worry."

"Not worry. As if. He'd die if it meant proving him just. I swear, he loves his justice rants more than he does me."

Throwing Heero half a smile, the blond returned to staring outside.

"Ne, Heero?"

"Hn?"

"Mind if I ask you something?"

"Hn."

"How did you know… you were ready to sleep with Duo?"

Quatre could've sworn that was the first time he heard the error sound come out of Heero's pc.

"Why're you asking?"

"…curiosity, I guess."

The Japanese blushed lightly, then answered.

"It's not something you can tell, Quatre. Those things don't come with a mission briefing."

"Maybe they should, then…"

"Quatre, it's something you know for yourself. No one else can help you."

Heero stated calmly.

"Well, what if I can't trust myself?"

Quatre asked quietly.

"Then you won't."

Came the plain answer, accompanied by the sound of keys being hit.

"And what if you waited too long and just can't stand waiting any longer?"

The typing came to a stop as Heero thought it over.

"Then it depends on who you're with. He should help you figure it out."

At the look on Quatre's face, Heero added –

"But only if he understands himself."

They both went silent after that, and, after chewing on his lower lip, Heero knew what he was going to say would make Duo made at him, but he had to follow his emotions no matter what.

"He'll be back soon, Quatre. I'm sure of it."

He was relieved to see a genuine smile on his friend's lips, and so, mentally muttering 'objective achieved', Heero packed his laptop and left the room. Duo was waiting for him by the stairs, his arms crossed.

"So? How did it go?"

"Alright, I guess."

"You guess?"

Duo half shouted before getting a grip. Shock, you see.

"He's confused. He got hurt, and he found safety with Wufei. I think he's afraid of repeating the same mistakes over, no matter who he's with."

Duo nodded.

"Well, Tro's not talking much. So that leaves us with the responsibility to make sure Quatre ends up with the right person, right?"

"And who might that be?"

To that, Duo couldn't give a straightforward answer.

"Whoever he chooses for himself."

"And if he doesn't trust himself?"

A blink, followed by a smirk.

"Well then, I guess this is where Shinigami-sama comes into play! Nyahahahahaha!"

Heero couldn't help but sigh. His lover would never learn, would he?

His sense of dread increased when Duo turned his full attention to him.

"You know, you need a nickname too… let's see now."

The Japanese pilot felt the blood drain from his face.

"Tinky Winky?"

"Duo…"

"Yeah, I know. Then how about… Zero Master? Beam Canon guy? Hm? No… I got it! Spandax Boy!"

And seeing that Duo would do this to his own lover, Heero couldn't help but feel bad about Quatre.

'God help him'.

–

–

* * *

A/N: ok… Heero torture pp; Duo losing it pp; and… baaah, I'm turn between these next options:

1x2x3 with 4x5.

1x2x5 with 3x4.

1x2 with 3x4x5.

Or just the lot of them together pp;

Help ppa


	8. 

I don't own Gundam Wing.

A/N: Jenihenpen. pUnK-RoCk's Sk8ter chic. devylzangyl. Neko. Hollis. Mitai. Satani-Purple-Onion.

Ie most of the people who have reviewed the latest chapter. Usually you'd have seen me writing your names before a reply to your review. As you can see there're no replies. Because you didn't submit reviews. You submitted votes when not asked to do so.

Now it might have came as much and upon rereading my little rant at the end it sure seems as though I'm asking for you people to let me know the couples you wanna see in the fic. I'm too lazy to change it, all I'm saying is that if that's the kind of review you have to give me… don't review me at all.

I find no value to these reviews whatsoever as they haven't mentioned a SINGLE aspect of the fic other than the couples in it, no, rather, the couples you want to see here.

First let me say that I mean you no disrespect, but I'm not an author who writes according to what the readers want. If I'll end up turning this into a Duo x Zechs, personally, there isn't anything any of you could say to stop me :o I'll write it no matter how many of you review and e-mail me and yell "BUT HE'S HEERO'S!" at me. You want Duo x Heero, there're tons of other fics out there to read. This is my fic and therefore mine to do with as I please.

Now the point of my rant.

I'm not pissed off you wrote what you want to see in the fic.

I'm not pissed off you wrote your reasons for hating the couplestripltes and treated them as absolute truths.

I'm not even pissed off at the slight air of threat I got from several reviews.

I AM pissed off, however, that other than the couples and tripltes… you people gave me no feedback about the fic. It's the same to me as receiving no reviews at all. Because you didn't even say stuff like "this fic is great I love it" or "this fic sucks yuck". I'd have appreciated slightly more in-depth reviews but at least then I know they actually read this fic seriously enough to have such an opinion.

Now. Why aren't ALL the people who reviewed mentioned?

rosethorn bloodlust was kind enough to reflect upon the fic when considering her answer. She took into consideration that Trowa must've done something horrible and therefore doesn't deserve anyone, and said it'd be nice to see Wufei get the guy cuz then it'd be somewhat original. A review showing me she actually read this fic and paid attention. I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

slytherin dragungurl was kind enough as to add "please" before putting in her choice. That instantly gives her points for at least being polite and taking into consideration the author's likings and personal views and the fact the author's a human being who doesn't only write what other people want her to. Also she was as kind as to let me know she loves this story and while I said these aren't my favorite reviews, they're hardly resented. Thank you, girl. Love ya too.

SuperSonicRhi had the decency of adding the little 'good story btw' at the end.

Susanna made me feel much better about this fic since it made her like a couple in it. But still, girl. I mean, TrowaQuatre… o.o; they're more official than what the people there tried to make Heero/Relena to be. Oh well, just because it's there doesn't mean you have to like it shrugs

And Ari, like rosethorn bloodlust gave the fic's plot weight when putting in her decision. God bless you.

And now if you're still reading, hf.

* * *

**_One Little Mistake_**

**__**

**__**

_Chapter 7 – Overdue Conversations_

The sunset was as spectacular as always. However, Chang Wufei missed most of it. His mind kept returning to his blond lover back at what the five of them managed to call 'home'.

"Think of anyone in particular?"

Sally asked as she sat down next to him.

"If this is why you asked me to come over…"

She smiled softly.

"I'm sorry. I'm being rude."

"No you're not."

The doctor had to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"You're being a woman."

She laughed heartily, and to her surprise, found that Wufei was half smiling as well.

"My, this sure is a nice surprise. It's not often that I get to see you wearing a smile."

"Anything wrong with that?"

The protective tone was more like the Wufei she knew. Her smile deepened.

"No, just different. In a good way."

He closed up again, staring at the setting sun.

"So, I suppose I have Duo to thank for the rare treat?"

Ever since that one joint mission the two were on in which she crossed paths with them, she knew something deeper than friendship was abound between the two long haired Gundam pilots. She didn't try to understand them and certainly did not judge or criticize them.

Heroes had the right to fall in love with whoever they deemed fit.

"Actually…"

"Yes?"

"Maxwell and I… parted ways… in a way… several months ago."

She missed the slightest of blushes which rose to his cheeks, and chose to ignore the bitterness in his voice.

To her credit, she didn't show any signs of shock to be understood as weakness.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not. Yuy and him… they get along well. It's better this way."

"So why the smile?"

The Chinese boy's smile deepened and his eyes got a distant, almost longing look to them. He whispered something which at first she didn't hear, but then he repeated it, much louder this time.

"Quatre."

Balink.

"Quatre? Winner?! Quatre Winner?!"

"Yes."

"But… he seemed so much closer to Trowa…"

At the mention of the brunette's name, Wufei's face darkened.

"Seemed. Past tense."

"I… I see. So. That's why you're so happy."

"That is none of your business. But since you won't leave me until I answer… I am."

She chuckled before putting on a rather concerned expression.

"But… is he?"

The glare he gave her was priceless.

'Is he really in-love?'

–

–

"Um, Duo?"

"Hm?"

"Where are you taking me?"

Quatre asked, utterly confused. After dinner Duo had asked to talk to him and ever since then, the braided boy never stopped chattering. Now, the American was leading the Arab to the basement.

"The basement."

"Why?"

"Because I really want to show you something."

"Ok…"

They went down the last flight of stairs, and the sight made the blond glare at his friend. He then turned to leave, but was stopped.

"Wait, Quatre, you still haven't seen it!"

"Duo…"

Trowa and Heero were there, obviously to see 'the thing'.

"Now, Hee-chan, let's just go get that thing so we can show them the thing with the thing thing."

With a nod, Heero followed the braided one out, leaving the other two behind. Then they heard the lock click in a very unhealthy way.

"Um, Duo?"

Heero asked, on the better side of the door.

"The lock's stuck."

The silent one of the two raised an eyebrow, obviously not buying it.

"No, I mean it! It's really stuck!"

Heero slapped his forehead as he watched Duo try to put the lock back together.

"I swear it's much easier picking it apart… sorry, Q-man! We'll get someone to open this door in no time! You and Tro just stay cool!"

"Duo!"

"No worries, Q! Well, I think there're some blankets there. Ok? Ok. Bye!"

Dragging Heero away, Duo left his friends locked in the basement.

"Duo, you broke the lock on purpose."

"…not really…"

Heero blinked.

"You mean it really is broken?"

Duo smirked.

"It's a sign from above, I tell you."

"I thought you didn't believe in God."

"Eh, everyone deserves a second chance. Besides, those two need to talk to each other without Wuffers for Q to run to."

"Wuffers?"

"Huh?"

"You said… 'Wuffers'."

Heero said with growing worry.

"Did not."

"You just did."

"I… did?"

Sighing, the Japanese shook his head.

"I guess I'm just overstressed. I'm not good with this sort of thing."

That earned him a peck on the cheek from the self appointed Shinigami.

"Oh, Hee-chan, you know, you're so cute when dealing with emotions. That clueless look suits you real well."

"Wanna see something else I'm good at?"

"Oh, Hee-chan…"

–

–

It took him about five minutes, but eventually Quatre gave up on the door, and limped back downstairs.

"Told you not to kick it."

The blond just sat down and rubbed his leg.

"How long do you think it'll take for them to get us out of here."

"A lot. But they mean well."

"…I suppose."

"…let me."

Trowa kneeled next to Quatre and gently touched the sore spot, causing Quatre to grimce.

"This is more than just today. You kicked anything else, lately?"

Truth was, he had. That night the mess started. He just had to vent. It hurt, but Wufei was right. Hitting other things sure helped.

'Wufei…'

Trowa caught the longing look in Quatre's eyes, but chose to ignore and simply concentrated on making Quatre feel better.

"…Thanks."

"No problem."

–

–

"What do you mean by that, woman?"

Wufei asked through gritted teeth. Sally just smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure he is. He has to be, if you're so devoted to him."

"…You think so?"

"I know so."

The Chinese boy fell silent, deep in thought.

"We better get some rest so we could head out early tomorrow. We do have to send you back to that cute blond of yours."

She stood up, stretching.

"Sally?"

"Hm?"

"…thank you."

"No problem."

'Quatre, just you wait. I'll be back soon. Just… stay away from Barton. Please.'

And he went to sleep, troubled.


End file.
